Half me, half you
by chanelpinks
Summary: Eren Yaeger es un joven con una vida común y corriente, al menos eso es lo que él cree. Una noche como cualquiera, tras un suceso escalofriante, el joven conoce a un extraño hombre en un bar de Boston el cual le dará un giro inesperado a su vida. Este dice llamarse un "Mitad Ángel" y que él mismo se encargara de protegerlo de los Demonios que asechan con su vida. /AU/LEMON/RIREN


**Half me, half you.**

_Capítulo _I

* * *

Año 1996

Tras varios estruendos ocasionados por bulliciosos relámpagos, las intrépidas lluvias adornaban el cielo resplandeciente, empapando el tejado de una pequeña casa situada en medio de los suburbios de Boston, Massachusetts. Tenues sobras se asomaban por las afueras de la ventana del primer piso de aquella vivienda con las vagas intenciones de entrar en ella. Por el caos del clima y la oscuridad de la noche, no se lograba apreciar con claridad dichas personas que asechaban el lugar luciendo sombrías, con intensiones desconocidas y maliciosas. Vestían gabardinas largas color olivo, las cuales cubrían convenientemente gran parte de su rostro con capuchas. Un símbolo extraño se situaba en sus espaldas.

Alas.

* * *

"_¡Y-ya están aquí!" _Sollozo una mujer, sosteniendo a un niño de corta edad sobre sus brazos. _"! Tenemos que irnos rápido Grisha! e-ellos… ellos se llevaran a nuestro hijo."_ Los llamados desesperados de la madre hacían eco en las paredes.

Ambos padres se resguardaban en el sótano de su casa. Grisha quien era el padre del infante, intentaba conseguir unos artefactos que tenía escondidos en un vagón. La mujer le miraba confundida, sin entender cuál era la razón por la que el hombre se esmeraba tanto en llenar una jeringa de una sustancia relativamente desconocida para ella.

"_Necesito inyectarle esto a Eren, Carla." _Murmuro sacando una Jeringa filosa donde pequeñas gotas de la sustancia sobresalían de la punta de metal. Sus manos temblorosas intentaban sostener el artefacto y miro a Carla con su rostro ensombrecido, una clara decepción inundaba sus emociones y el ardor de su cuerpo comenzaba a prevalecer. Para pronto, la mujer comprendió a qué se refería y no feliz del todo dio un paso atrás con su hijo de manera defensiva y con sus ojos comenzando a cristalizarse.

"_No sé si sea una buena idea."_ Mascullo la mujer mientras sujetaba a su primogénito con fuerza. _"Quiero que sea un niño normal, pero oprimir sus…"_

Un sonido ensordecerte interrumpió a Carla haciendo que esta lanzara un quejido ahogado, aquellas personas que asechaban su hogar habían entrado a la vivienda, dando pisones fuertes que aturdían a ambos padres tras escuchar cada prepotente pisada que retumbaba por afuera del sótano. Carla guiaba su vista hacia el techo sintiendo la presencia de los intrusos y siguiendo cada paso con la mirada. Miro de reojo a Grisha quien seguía perdido en aquella inyección que sostenía. La mujer aclaro su garganta y extendió una de sus manos sobre las de su esposo, presiono su mano contra la de él.

"_Los escucho. Quieren a Eren y…"_ La madre soltó a su esposo y poso su mano sobre su boca, lágrimas cristalinas salían de sus orbes dorados, su cuerpo se calentaba y su corazón aceleraba, intentaba con sus escasas fuerzas borrar aquellas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tenía que ser fuerte y ser valiente para su esposo e hijo. _"Ellos te…"_

"_Me mataran." _Afirmo el hombre sin titubear, terminando la frase por ella.

La mujer bajo su cabeza y sus lágrimas caían al suelo, su garganta ardía e intentaba de nueva cuenta limpiar aquel líquido salado que salían de sus ojos dorados pero estas seguían sin cesar. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era colosal, no quería perder a su esposo y mucho menos a su hijo, escuchaba los murmullos de aquellos intrusos y no hacía más que sostener a su infante presionándolo contra su pecho, protegiéndolo cual delicadeza de una madre, mientras este ya hacia dormido entre sus brazos.

El hombre acomodo sus anteojos circulares y se acercó a Carla dándole un suave beso en su mejilla para después plantarle uno a su hijo en la frente, acaricio la mejilla de este y le brindo aquella jeringa a la madre. Carla le miro confundida abriendo sus ojos enormemente sosteniendo el artefacto con una de sus manos.

"_P-pero… tu, tú debes hacerlo yo…" _Los labios de la mujer temblaban, era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía tanto miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento ella se desplomaría en el suelo, por toda la presión que padecía en ese instante. De pronto reacciono al reconocer las intenciones de su esposo. _"Acaso piensas…"_

"_Yo me quedare Carla… Ganare tiempo, lleva a Eren con Hannes. Desapareceremos su presencia."_ Replico el hombre de anteojos, apretando sus nudillos _"Te amo…" _Finalizo, acercándose a las escaleras que lo guiarían a la única puerta del sótano, pasando de lado a su esposa e hijo.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

"_Regresare." _Añadió decidida casi en un susurro, quien comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado del lado contrario de Grisha y así dándole la espalda. La puerta del sótano azoto contra la pared y los forasteros bajaron la escalera sin vacilar, eran alrededor de cuatro personas quienes llevaban dos cuchillas largas y filosas de metal una en cada mano. La silueta de un hombre de mediana estatura piso fuerte, acercándose lenta y cautelosamente hacia Grisha. Inspecciono el sótano por breves segundos guiando sus ojos oscuros por cada esquina y cada pared del lugar, hasta que por fin hablo.

"_¿Dónde está?"_ Cuestiono una voz que demandaba autoridad.

Grisha se encontraba completamente solo en el pequeño sótano oscuro, la presencia de Carla y Eren habían desaparecido completamente, no dejando rastro alguno. La lluvia y los estruendos de las nubes chocando hacían pesado el ambiente, dándole un toque escalofriante a la atmosfera.

El padre que ahogado en las emociones que jamás creyó que tendría, apretó los dientes y fulmino con la mirada a aquellas personas que habían irrumpido en su hogar.

"_Preguntare por última vez, monstruo… ¿Dónde está el niño?"_

* * *

Año 2014 (Presente)

Boston, Massachusetts.

.

.

.

"_Entonces…" _Entrecerró sus ojos miel, curvo una ceja y prosiguió._ "Tu Hermana… ¿Es soltera?"_

Había algo en su voz que no le agradaba, la manera en la que curvaba sus labios y la forma en la que sus cejas se arqueaban, le sacaba de quicio esa sonrisa tan descarada. Si, quizá era su amigo, pero había días en los que él quisiera lanzarlo de un precipicio.

Tomo su libro de filosofía y lo poso en su mochila, azotando la puerta del casillero con fuerza.

"_No, Jean, no te cogerás a Mikasa."_ Exclamo frunciendo el ceño, con un tono burlón combinado con sarcasmo. _"Siempre creí que eras gay."_ Añadió lanzándole una media sonrisa y entrecerrando sus ojos turquesa.

"_Eren maldito hijo de puta Yaeger." _ Formulo entre dientes. Sin quitar una sonrisa socarrona de su rostro.

Eren sonrió para sí y curvo sus cejas le dio la espalda a Jean y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, era la hora en la que la mayoría de los estudiantes salían a tomar sus respectivos materiales para proseguir a su siguiente clase.

" _¡¿Supieron que encontraron a dos chicos de nuestra edad decapitados cerca del rio charles?!"_

Eren y Jean voltearon torpemente al escuchar la noticia tan abrumadora de un par de estudiantes que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Curiosos se acercaron un poco a ellos intentando pasar disimuladamente.

"_¡Sí! ¡Un asesino serial anda suelto! Lo escuche en las noticias, fue cerca del parque Charles, por el boulevard Edwin. No son los primeros, le paso lo mismo a una mujer y a su hijo la semana pasada! A ambos los decapitaron…"_

"_¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así?" _

Eren no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al escuchar sus compañeros hablar sobre los asesinatos de esas personas. Aquellos chicos parecían emocionados al hablar sobre esa clase de noticias, como si fuera algo espectacular, algo con lo que uno se reiria un rato, eso comenzó a frustrar a Eren.

" _! Por favor, esto es américa!" _Exclamo Jean alzando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza_. "No es nada nuevo, seguro es un loco deprimido. Pronto lo atrapan. " _Añadió, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Eren.

Los otros chicos miraron de reojo a Jean y a Eren, para pronto se alejaron de ellos rápidamente. Eren ya hacía con el ceño fruncido y su rostro ensombrecido.

Jean le dio unas palmadas a Eren y ese pestaño dos veces volviendo a la realidad.

Ambos chicos caminaban por los corredores de la preparatoria Sina a paso acelerado, ya que el reloj había marcado las 2:00 pm y llegarían tarde a clase de Filosofía de la profesora Ral. Jean y Eren compartían la misma materia que por suerte, ya era la última del día.

"_Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa."_ Aludió Eren jadeante mientras corrían por los pasillos.

"_¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste el idiota que necesitaba ir al baño! "_ Acuso Jean torpemente mientras intentaba sostener su mochila que caía de su hombro.

"_¿¡Que acaso tu no fuiste quien se detuvo por comida en la cafetería!?" _Se defendió el de orbes turquesa fulminándolo con la mirada.

"_Bien, bien ¡ambos perdemos!"_ Mascullo Jean indignado, intentando sonar maduro.

Las siluetas de aquellos jóvenes desaparecían al final del pasillo, ambos maldiciéndose mientras corrían hasta su última clase del día.

* * *

Después de varios regaños de la profesora Ral, finalmente Eren y Jean lograron tomar su clase. El castaño estaba sentado en una de las filas del centro y en el último banco, quedando de lado de la fila de Jean quien también se situaba al final de su fila.

Eren estaba recargado en su pupitre con una mano en el costado de su rostro, prestando la atención posible a la profesora. _Friedrich Nietzsche_ era el filósofo alemán del día, cuya bibliografía salían de los labios de la profesora de pequeña estatura y sonrisa dulce.

Tras varios suspiros e interminables segundos en los que volteaba a ver la hora en el reloj situado arriba del pizarrón, Eren sintió una leve vibración dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, era su móvil. Lo tomo cautelosamente de su bolsillo sin llamar la atención de la maestra Ral, bajo la mirada hacia sus manos donde sostenía el móvil y noto un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Suspiro irritado, el remitente era de Connie, un chico de cabeza rapada y de corta estatura que iba en su clase de biología, él se creía un genio y era bastante elocuente, el cual gracias a Jean termino marcándolo en su escasa lista de amigos.

"_Reiner, Bel y yo iremos al Bar Trost ¡hoy!, Avisa a Jean y Armin, te esperamos a las 9 pm en tu casa."_

Eren rodo los ojos y sonrió para sí, era viernes y un respiro no le caería mal, los días pasados fueron estresante para él y la semana de exámenes habían terminado dejándolo completamente molido, una salida con sus amigos parecía una grandiosa idea.

Abrió la bandeja de entrada y comenzó a teclear en el móvil avisando a Armin -su mejor amigo- sobre la salida. Aunque en realidad Armin era más el tipo de chicos que preferiría leer un libro en la biblioteca o mirar algún documental en la comodidad de su hogar que emborracharse en algún bar perdido en Boston, aun así, Eren sabía que Armin no se negaría, preferiría cuidarlos para no cometer alguna locura. Él era esa clase de persona.

Eren volteo a ver de reojo a Jean quien parecía realmente concentrado en la clase, _quien lo diría_, pensó. El menor se recostó en su pupitre, ladeo la cabeza en dirección de jean y le lanzo un trozo de papel en forma de círculo para captar la atención de este. Escucho como Jean chasqueo la lengua y volteo en dirección a Eren, con el rostro irritado.

"_¿Qué quieres Yaeger?"_ Susurro arqueando su espalda y posando una de sus manos sobre su boca, sin cubrirla.

"_Bar Trost, a las 9 en mi casa, trae tu carro"_ Murmuro lo más bajo posible acurrucándose sobre el escritorio posando sus brazos encima de este y recargando su barbilla sobre el costado de sus ante brazos.

"_¿Ah? No logro escucharte."_

Eren puso sus ojos en blanco e intento acercarse más a su amigo-rival reacomodándose en su silla, curvo su espalda casi quedando casi por debajo del escritorio y su cabeza sobresalía de este.

"_Bar Trost, nos veremos a las 9 en mi casa !Trae tu carro!…"_ Murmuro un poco más fuerte, Jean arqueo una ceja y asintió. Ambos jóvenes estaban casi salidos de sus sillas y con sus espaldas encorvadas, inconscientemente escondidos debajo de sus escritorios y no sintieron una presencia femenina delante de ellos.

"_Yaeger, Kirschstein… ¿Desean compartir a la clase lo que están murmurando por ahí?"_

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron súbditamente de manera erguida sobre sus sillas, el calor subía hasta sus cabezas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Yaeger inflo sus mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño y escuchaba los parloteos y los que parecían risas por todo el salón. Permanecieron callados en lo que restaba de la clase, si había algo que Eren y su amigo temían, era a la profesora Ral enojada.

* * *

Caminando a paso acelerado por las calles de la cuadra en donde vivía ,Eren Había recibido un mensaje de su tío hacía apenas media hora, parecía alterado y eso creía por el hecho de que había bastantes signos de exclamación en el mensaje, además por el hecho de que su tío utilizaba su móvil en raras ocasiones.

El castaño vivía con Hannes desde que tiene uso de razón, jamás conoció a sus padres, tenía entendido que fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. Nunca preguntaba al respecto porque cuando lo hacía, Hannes rápidamente evadía las preguntas, el hablar de sus padres era como un tema tabú en casa aunque con el tiempo dejo de darle importancia, además la idea de ser huérfano no le molestaba en lo absoluto, vivía felizmente con su tío y con su hermana adoptiva Mikasa.

Al igual que Eren ella fue adoptada por Hannes, era una chica reservada, serena y la cual siempre le defendía con fervor. Eren desconocía la razón por la que aquella chica de rasgos asiáticos fue adoptaba por Hannes, la conoce desde que estaba en pañales por lo que realmente cuestionarla por ello, le causaba cierta incomodidad al igual de cuando hablaba de sus padres. La relación familiar entre Hannes, Mikasa y Eren era sana y sentían mutuo respeto entre ellos sin lugar a dudas, a pesar de la escasa conexión de sangre que tenían podría decirse que se sentían tanto aprecio como cualquier otra familia "normal".

Finalmente llego a casa. La colonia era decente, donde la mayoría de las viviendas eran similares, con una arquitectura contemporánea y la cual gran parte de ellas tenían un segundo piso, gran variedad de estructuras se diferenciaban por el color, siendo estas de tonos opacos y otras en tonos más brillantes, el hogar de Eren era de un tono neutro, entre café y el color crema, era grande no podía negarlo, tenía alrededor de cuatro recamaras, las suficientes para él, Mikasa y Hannes.

Eren se acercó al porche de su casa y camino hacia la puerta, toco el timbre y nadie respondía, él creía que Hannes y Mikasa estarían ahí, pero parecía lo contrario. Después de unos minutos decidió tomar sus llaves y abrir el mismo, pero para su sorpresa, el cerrojo estaba abierto y no hubo necesidad de abrirla con una llave. Eren entro sin darle importancia y observo la sala por unos breves minutos, nadie estaba en casa, estaba silenciosa y lucia desordenada lo que a Eren le parecía extraño. Hannes siempre dejaba impecable la casa antes de irse a dirigir su Restaurant que tenía en el centro de la ciudad de Boston. El castaño recorrió la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, observo varios cajones abiertos del mueble de esta, paso por la pequeña isla situada en medio de la cocina y encontró una nota. Eren la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

"_Tuve que irme, Mikasa me está ayudando en el restaurant, deje comida en la nevera. Nos vemos en la cena. PD: Necesito hablar algo contigo esta noche. –Hannes." _

El castaño se extrañó._ Hablar algo contigo. _Eso resonaba en sus oídos, ¿Habrá descubierto la pequeña pelea que tuvo con uno de sus compañeros de clase? Sacudió la cabeza, era imposible, nadie estuvo presente a excepción de Armin y él jamás diría ni una sola palabra, además no fue a mayores y tuvo suerte de no tener moretones en su rostro como evidencia.

Suspiro.

Eren camino alrededor de la cocina y se dirigió a la nevera, su estómago rujía en señal de hambre y resoplo, abrió la puerta del refrigerador perezosamente e inspeccionando el contenido de este. De repente un crujido lo hizo sobresaltarse. Su corazón paro por un milisegundo al sentir y escuchar leves pisadas en el piso de arriba, dirigió su mirada al techo y escuchaba con atención. Si algo odiaba de su casa es que las paredes parecían de papel delgado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a arder al sentir las pisadas cada vez más fuertes, cerro la nevera lentamente tratando de no causar algún ruido y se dirigió a uno de los cajones de la cocina abriéndolo con cautela, saco un cuchillo de gran tamaño y lo tomo con fuerza. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que algún loco había entrado a robar a la casa, eso explicaba la puerta abierta y la casa desordenada, _como no lo pensó antes,_ se maldijo el de orbes turquesa.

Eren apenas iba a dirigirse a las escaleras y escucho como se cerró una de las puertas de las recamaras de arriba, rechinando mientras se cerraba con lentitud, lo que lo hizo temblar por un segundo, sus palpitaciones aceleraban y sentía como si el aire le faltara, Inhalo aire y exhalo, intentando no asustarse. _Es solo un ladrón, solo un ladrón, solo un ladrón._

Dio un paso sobre el primer escalón, luego otro, y así comenzó a subir por la escalera lentamente. Sus latidos comenzaban a molestarle, eran tan acelerados que sentía que su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. Presiono el filoso artefacto que sujetaba con ambas manos, presionándolo con fuerza mientras daba un paso hacia delante de la escalera. Finalmente llego al segundo piso. Trago saliva y frunció el ceño.

Un olor desagradable recorrieron sus fosas nasales, no era una mala esencia, pero era extraña algo que jamás había olido en su vida. Comenzó a hacerse más penetrante mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pisando la alfombra de este. Se acercó a la primera puerta la cual se encontraba cerrada, era el cuarto de Mikasa. Pero ella no se encontraba, se suponía que estaba con Hannes y era poco probable que ella haiga regresado tan rápido pues el centro de la ciudad queda al menos a unos 20 minutos en coche. Eren inhalo aire de nuevo pero sin soltarlo esta vez, tomo la manija de la puerta con una de sus manos y la abrió abruptamente, no había nadie.

Inspecciono la recamara por unos segundos y estaba limpia, sin ningún desorden, tal y como ella siempre la deja en las mañanas antes de irse a desayunar.

Eren miro el suelo momentáneamente y su corazón seguía acelerado, cada vez su cuerpo se sentía más caliente y de pronto sintió como se erizo el vello de su nuca, instintivamente volteo hacia atrás dándole la espalda al cuarto de su hermana, estando en el marco de la puerta, juraría haber sentido algo detrás de él, Eren sintió un hormigueo en su estómago y su garganta comenzó a arder.

"_! Sé que estás ahí!"_ Finalmente hablo con su voz quebrada.

Eren comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo ya que no recibió respuesta alguna. Camino derecho y paso por una de las puertas que se encontraba abierta, era el baño y no había nadie. Siguió avanzando intentando inspeccionar cada cuarto, ahora cruzando el de huéspedes el cual siempre se mantenía cerrado con llave y así fue al momento que intento abrirlo. Luego cruzo a paso lento por la recamara de Hannes la cual se encontraba con la puerta abierta, se asomó cuidadosamente por el marco y todo parecía en orden, al igual que los otros cuartos, estaba vacío. La recamara de Eren era la última puerta del pasillo, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al notar la puerta cerrada de su recámara, el jamás la cierra.

Acelero el paso haciendo que crujiera el suelo, cada pisada resonaba más fuerte que la anterior, tomo la manija de la puerta y paro por un instante, tratando de pensar en la situación. ¿Y que si el ladrón estaba armado? ¿Qué haría? Debió haber llamado a la policía desde el principio, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Presiono el cuchillo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra giraba la manija. El extraño olor que había olfateado momentos antes era más fuerte, impregnándose en todo su alrededor, como si saliera de su cuarto. Antes de abrir por completo la puerta observo el suelo mirando por la parte inferior de esta como varias sombras sobresalían por la ranura de la puerta, alguien estaba dentro de su cuarto, él estaba seguro de eso. Eren mordió su labio inferior y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Azoto la puerta con fuerza entrando con torpeza y sujetando el cuchillo con la mano temblorosa. Eren junto sus cejas pobladas y escaneo el lugar, rápidamente noto que la ventana de su recamara estaba abierta de par en par con las cortinas salidas de esta, miro temeroso su cuarto pero no había absolutamente nadie, ni un alma. Todo estaba completamente silencioso.

Un estrepitoso sonido lo hizo saltar, era su móvil y alguien le llamaba, Eren maldijo y lanzo un suspiro. Contesto la llamada.

"_! Recuerda que a las 9 iremos a tu casa!"_

Era Connie en el otro lado de la línea, con una voz chillante que aturdía los oídos del castaño.

"_Si, lose, y-ya avise a Jean."_ Eren resoplo, su voz aun sonaba quebrada.

"_¿Estas bien Eren? Suenas nervioso."_ Cuestiono Connie a su amigo.

"_Si,"_ Mintió. _"Bien. Nos vemos más tarde."_ Cortó la llamada. Aún seguía aturdido y su cabeza comenzaba a doler, aunque escuchar a Connie le calmo un poco.

Eren camino hacia su ventana y la cerro, observo su alcoba y todo parecía normal, aunque noto algo extraño, Eren tenía un collar el cual sostenía una llave, Hannes le había dicho que sus padres se la habían dejado antes de que fallecieran, por lo que tenía un valor sentimental para él, siempre la situaba en el pequeño tocador que tenía frente a su cama, pero ya no estaba.

Para pronto aquel extraño olor se desvaneció dejando a Eren desconcertado, el no hizo más que sacudir su cabeza y dándose golpes internamente para reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder. El claramente escucho pasos, escucho una puerta cerrarse, el desorden de la cocina y la puerta de su casa sin llave. No podía ser su imaginación ¿Oh si?

* * *

Después de intentar olvidar lo sucedido. Eren no se sentía del todo cómodo en casa, a pesar de que dio al menos unas 10 vueltas por todo su hogar, escaneándolo sin descanso. Además de un intento fallido de encontrar su cadena, tan solo se dignó a darse una ducha después del día tan estresante, en tan solo 1 hora llegarían sus amigos y a pesar de haber tenido aquel evento tan extraño, eso no le impedía ir a divertirse un rato. No era la primera vez que se reprimía con cosas como esas, desde pequeño le sucedían cosas difíciles de explicar, aunque Eren no creía en los fantasmas o más bien en nada en general, siempre recurría a la lógica y este suceso no fue la excepción pero tenía un mal presentimiento y su sub consiente le advertía peligro, pero Eren lo reprimía con pesar, siempre fue y así siempre lo será. Pensaba.

Termino su ducha y se dirigió a su cuarto, Hannes y Mikasa aún no regresaban, era seguro que tendrían bastante clientela el día de hoy, era viernes, por lo que es de esperarse que se mantendrían bastante ocupados, Eren dio por hecho que no los vería.

El joven se acercó a su tocador y se observó en el espejo, tenía puesta una camisa de botones azul marino la cual estaba desabotonada mostrando una playera negra que tenía debajo de esta combinándolo con unos Jean's azules un poco descuidados que se encontraban rotos en una de la tela que cubría una de sus rodillas. El castaño arrugo las mangas de la camisa azul alzando ambas mangas hasta su ante brazo y se arregló su cabello castaño cubriendo parte de su frente. El tono de su piel era tostado, su nariz era fina, sus cejas un poco pobladas pero bien alineadas y sus ojos era de un tono verde con un ligero azul colisionando ambos colores. Su cabello era de un tono marrón oscuro. Su rostro era agraciado aunque Eren realmente no le daba mucha importancia a su imagen, nunca contaba con que cualquier chica que lo viera soltaba uno que otro suspiro al adentrarse a algún lugar.

Eren escucho el claxon de un auto y se asomó por la ventana, era Jean en una Jeep negra que le prestaba su padre. El castaño hizo una señal con su mano desde la ventana y cerro la cortina de su cuarto rápidamente, salió del cuarto, cruzo el pasillo, después la escalera bajando al primer piso y se acercó a la cocina, dejándole una nota a Hannes, de que saldría.

El de orbes turquesa cerró la puerta de su casa y cruzo por el porche observando a Jean quien tenía la música de la radio a todo volumen, el rock clásico era su favorito.

"_Connie y los demás no tardan en venir" _Replico Jean bajando un poco el volumen. _"Finalmente nos divertiremos un rato." _ Una sonrisa socarrona se posó en su rostro haciendo que Eren arqueara una ceja y asintiera, necesitaba un respiro, no cabía duda.

* * *

Connie se las arregló para hacerlos entrar al ''Bar Trost'' obsequiando a cada uno de sus amigos identificaciones falsas ya que aún eran menores de edad en Boston. Nadie lo notaria, había asegurado el de cabeza rapada. Al principio fue complicado entrar ya que uno de los guardias del tamaño de un poste y un bigote muy peculiar los detuvo en la puerta apenas y los miro. Eren juraría que aquel guardia de seguridad de cabello castaño y larga estatura los olfateo. Milagrosamente no pidió las identificaciones que el primer guardia que se situaba afuera apenas y noto, enseguida después de unos minutos de tensión, los dejó entrar sin decir nada.

" _! Ah! ¿Lo ven? Fácil y seguro." _Exclamo Connie arrogante posando ambos brazos sobre su nuca._ "Ahora, ¿Quién va por las bebidas?"_

La música del bar sonaba al unísono, era música de la época de los 80's el Rock and Roll combinado con el sonido que causaban las mesas de billar que estaban del otro lado de la barra le daban un buen ambiente al bar Trost. Connie, Reiner, Bel, Armin, Jean y Eren tomaron asiento en unas pequeñas bancas rusticas de madera que estaba cerca de las mesas de billar y una mesa redonda estaba situada al centro de los asientos.

Después de unos minutos, las risas de Reiner y Connie retumbaban, Armin y Eren fueron por las bebidas mientras que Jean y Berltold discutían sobre el partido de fútbol americano de las semana pasada. Chargers vs Raiders.

Eren quien estaba cerca de la barra seguía inquietante, aun no lograba reponerse, le era difícil olvidar lo sucedido pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas relajarse, por alguna extraña razón su sangre hervía y su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no sabía el porqué. Sintió la mano de Armin sobre su hombro Eren volteo y miro una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, de alguna manera eso lo calmo.

"_Es tu turno."_ Replico el joven rubio a Eren. Ambos chicos hacían fila para pedir sus bebidas.

Eren suspiro y se acercó a la barra, observo a un hombre quien le miro aburrido. Era de baja estatura, al menos unos 10 cm más bajo que él. Tenía el cabello color azabache y bien peinado, una línea partía su cabello alisado creando un flequillo que cubría sus cejas que eran delgadas y definidas. Sus ojos parecían apagados, eran oscuros como la noche, si uno prestaba mucha atención, podían verse algunas ojeras debajo de sus orbes grises, lucia irritado y fruncía sus labios, parecía estar en sus veintes y era atractivo.

"_Buenas noches."_ Saludo Eren.

"_¿Qué vas a querer niño?"_ El hombre respondió en seco y malhumorado cosa que molesto a Eren al instante. El castaño le observo por unos segundos frunciendo el ceño y el bar tender le imito, ambos hombres luchaban mentalmente con la mirada hasta que Eren hablo.

"_Solo dame una botella de Vodka, dos Martini y…" _Miro a Armin de reojo. _"Una piña colada sin alcohol." _Exclamo serio.

El hombre bufo y rodo los ojos dándole la espalda al menor quien lo miro frustrado y sintió como su sangre hervía nuevamente, estaba enojado y realmente quería estarlo, las razones eran inexplicables.

Aquel bar tender regreso con las bebidas después de unos minutos, poso los Martini en la barra con brusquedad salpicando un poco de la bebida sobre el mármol de la barra.

"_¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?"_ Eren cuestiono sin dudar dos veces, desafiando con la mirada al hombre de baja estatura. _"¿Podrías por lo menos ser un poco menos apático…" _

El bar tender alzo sus cejas pero seguía con su mirada neutra y desinteresada. Se acercó a Eren de repente y hubiera rosado su rostro si no fuera porque la barra estaba en medio de ambos. El castaño se sobresaltó un poco pero intento componerse ante la mirada penetrante del azabache, casi podía sentir su aliento. Aquel hombre sin en cambio poso la botella de Vodka sobre la barra de manera brusca, haciendo un ruido abrumador al igual que lo hizo con las copas.

"_Toma tus bebidas, paga y vete."_ Replico aburrido con una voz tosca, curvando una de sus cejas.

Eren sintió su cuerpo caliente y su garganta seca, apretó sus dientes con enojo, quería golpearlo, tenía que golpearlo, iba a golpearlo. El castaño empuño sus manos pero sintió como Armin lo sujeto del hombro sabiendo las intenciones de Eren. El de orbes turquesa le miro con el ceño fruncido y el rubio solo negaba con la cabeza.

"_Yo me encargo de pagar Eren, tu adelántate." _ Exclamo Armin soltando el hombro de su amigo. Eren sin en cambio soltó un gruñido casi inaudible y le dio la espalda a la barra, dirigiéndose con Jean y con un humor de los mil demonios.

Se sentó en el asiento rustico de madera y fijaba su mirada en dirección a la barra, observando detenidamente al bar tender quien vestía una polera negra la cual hacia que su piel luciera tan blanquecina como la nieve en el invierno. Eren le miraba con atención y suma curiosidad aunque aun con la cólera al flor de piel. Escaneaba cada movimiento, como si fuese a cazarlo en cualquier momento, tan solo esperando el momento adecuado para ir a tumbarlo y devorarlo. De repente sintió la mirada pesada de aquel hombre de ojos grises, un brillo se asomó sobre sus orbes el cual no pasó desapercibido para el castaño, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y desvió la mirada casi al instante. Se sintió extraño, su cuerpo se puso rígido y a duras penas intento tomar una bebida que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. El bar tender le había pillado observándolo y se maldijo por eso.

* * *

No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, si ansioso o más molesto de lo que ya estaba, Eren no era un chico con mucha paciencia y era demasiado impulsivo en ocasiones, por no decir siempre. Pero el día de hoy se sentía con ganas de golpear algo, quizá golpear a alguien, no sabía de donde salía todas esas ansias pero no le interesaba.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo frente a la barra y por decisión propia, observando a ese Maldito Loco-antisocial Bar tender.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Ah, deberían golpearme, no sé. Prometo que terminare Stairway to Heaven (para los que leen esa historia y me mandan sus adorables mensajes.) Debería ser ilegal comenzar una historia nueva cuando aún no termino las otras xD pero no lo es! Muajaja ok…no. **

**Bueno, esta historia la comencé el año pasado, casi al mismo tiempo que "One-sided Love." (Otra historia que jamás termine x'D y que seguramente la terminare jamás.) Me encantan las historias sobre angeles y demonios.3 Tengo una tremenda obsesión sobre esta temática desde que lei Hush hush y AngelFall. ;A; Tenía que hacer mi versión Riren muajaja. Espero que les haiga gustado este chapter, depende de cuantos comentarios reciba, de ahí me guiare si seguir con esto o no. Asi que ¿Qué opinan?**


End file.
